Two Curses Collide!
by The Demon Writer Of Fleet St
Summary: DISCONTINUED. 5 years later, the Sohmas have moved to New York. Yuki's off to get a job, and what else pops up but the Natural History Museum! The Sohmas come to visit at nite, and Chaos Ensues! Can Yuki keep the peace?
1. The Grand Tour and A Familiar Face!

Yuki Sohma walked down the marble-floored hallway, his shoes clacking and echoing off the art covered walls. He glanced around for the security office, stopping when he saw the little sign reading, "SECURITY." Yuki rang the small bell as the door was answered automatically by a man around 40. He had a chipper smile and Yuki smiled back awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Lawrence Daley or Larry if you prefer." He shook Yuki's hand. Yuki also introduced himself.

"So, Yuki Sohma! The last name sound familiar…" Larry paused with a finger on his chin, thinking. A man with a bright mop of orange hair on his head approached the two.

"Yo, Larry! My shift's done. I'm going home!" He threw his uniform at Larry, walking away.

"Oh, that's where I've heard the last name! Kyo please put your uniform away instead of just throwing it at me." Yuki gasped.  
"Kyo?" He turned to see his old allay staring at him with wide, pale-red eyes.

"Yuki…?" Kyo's face scowled. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Yuki smirked.

"Getting a job, you idiot! And you should be nicer to your boss!" Kyo glared at Yuki.

"Shut up…" He mumbled, picking up his uniform and hanging it up. "See you around, Rat." Kyo said quietly to Yuki as he left the museum.

Yuki's eyes went blank as he thought about the past. "Back when I was the Rat…that was five years or so ago…" Larry waved a hand in front of Yuki's face. Yuki got his facial expressions back as he smiled nervously.

"Sorry…I just haven't seen Kyo in a while." Larry nodded.

"Well, since you're family, I'll try this." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"T-Try what?" He asked. Larry handed Yuki a flashlight and some keys, along with a uniform.

"I'll take Kyo's day shift job, and you two take the night shift!" Larry smiled happily as Yuki's eyes went wide.

"NO!" He almost yelled. He calmed himself though. "N-no…me and Kyo aren't the closest of family members…" Yuki prayed that they wouldn't be stuck together. Larry shook his head, still keeping the same smile.

"Well then this will be the perfect time for family bonding! I'll give Kyo a call to come at 5 O' clock instead!" Yuki's face spelled 'death' as Larry sighed.

"I will miss the night shift, though. It was a fun job." Yuki was still pouting as Larry shook his hand again.

"Glad you can join the team though! Lemme give you the grand tour!" Yuki barely nodded, knowing this job was now going to be hell every single night…


	2. Misery at the Museum!

**Hey, it's The Writer here! What's up? I'm surprised people are reviewing this story all ready! I'm very pleased too…I was watching "Night at the Museum" yesterday, and just kept thinking, "What if the Fruits Basket cast had jobs here?" The light bulb went off, so off I went to hand write this in a notebook. If anyone has any suggestions for me, just review it with a comment and a suggestion! Thanks!**

**Oki **

As Yuki clicked the belt holding his keys and flashlight in place, he sighed.

"A whole night…in a museum…with just Kyo…" Yuki's face was miserable. "No way…I gotta have backup." He muttered, grabbing his cell phone.

He looked through the list of contacts, noticing that his brother, Ayame, had put his number in there five times. Yuki rolled his eyes, but finally found a number he had received before moving. The contacts name was Hatsuharu.

He dialed the number, grateful Haru had bought a cell phone.

1 ring…

A second ring…

Another ring…

Finally, a calm, mature voice answered at the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Haru?" Yuki smiled, glad to be speaking to another Sohma.

"Is this Yuki?" Haru's voice changed slightly as he said this.

"Yeah! Haru, how have you been?"

"I haven't talked to you in forever Yuki…I'm fine. What's with the mysterious phone call?" Haru sounded just like his old self.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my work and…well, just hang out…" Yuki heard Haru chuckle.

"There's gotta be a real reason…What's up?" Yuki sighed.

"Me and Kyo are both working the night shift at the Natural History Museum…I don't think we can handle each other for that long alone." Haru laughed this time.

"That job has some great planning…Well, good luck Yuki! I hope you two have fun." Yuki groaned.

"Haru, please! Can you come tonight?" Yuki pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine! I'll be there…You're lucky I live in New York! I'll even bring backup to help out."

"Thank you. See you soon." Yuki hung up after Haru said 'bye.' Yuki wondered who Haru was planning on bringing to the Museum, but was glad someone would be there to ease the tension.

"Maybe me and Kyo won't kill each other if people are with us…" Yuki thought as he locked the door to his apartment, ready to face his new job…

"God, I got stuck with this damn Yuki again…" Kyo thought as he walked into the empty museum. It was totally empty except for a glaring Yuki sitting at the front desk. Kyo glared back, and sat as far away from him as possible.

"Tohru better get here soon…" Kyo thought.

"Haru better get here soon…" Yuki thought as well.

Only a few minutes later did a knock sound against the museum front door. Yuki jumped up, ready to greet his backup, but Kyo stood up as well. Both boys reached the door at the same time. They glared at each other as they opened the door.

"Hi." Yuki and Kyo said together, but stared, shocked at all the people who were at the door.

Tohru and the entire Sohma Clan (minus Akito) was there.

"What the hell, Tohru! Did you invite the whole city of New York?!" Kyo said, still staring at the huge group. Yuki looked to Kyo.

"So you were expecting someone…" He looked at Tohru. "Honda-San…It's been a while," Yuki smiled at her.

"Yuki-Kun! I've missed you! She smiled back, giving him a hug. She looked at Kyo with a light blush. Kyo cleared his throat awkwardly, offering Tohru his hand to come in.

"So why did you invite everyone?" Kyo asked Tohru, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, I didn't invite anyone, Kyo-Kun…" Tohru said, frowning. Kyo glared at Yuki as the whole Sohma family walked in.

"What the hell, Yuki! Why did you invite everyone!?" Yuki turned to a glaring Kyo.

"I didn't invite anyone but one person!" Yuki glared back.

"Well, then who invited everyone else!?" Kyo yelled as someone leaned against his back.

"Yes…who did invite everyone?" Hatsuharu leaned against Kyo casually, with an innocent smile on his face.

"I should've known it was you…" Kyo mumbled.

"Hatsuharu-San!" Tohru bowed to Haru. "It's been a long time!" She smiled as Haru bowed back.

"Yes it has, Honda-San. Has Kyo been nice to you?" Tohru nodded as Kyo yelled a 'shut up' to Haru. Rin walked toward the group, holding Haru's hand.

"Ah! Isuzu-San! Your hair is growing back. It looks lovely!" Tohru smiled as Rin looked at the floor.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. Yuki walked over to Haru.

"I didn't know you were gonna bring this much backup!" He whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it…I asked Rin who said sure, then I called Kisa. She said yes. She called Hiro who said yep. Then I called Sensei (Shigure), who was happy to come. That's where I stopped. Sensei called Hatori who said whatever, then Sensei called Ritsu who said yes, the he called Ayame who, in turn, called the remaining Sohma family members: Momiji, Kagura, and Kureno." Haru got his typical blank expression.

"That's how everyone got here…" Yuki looked shocked.

"Just think of it as an unwanted family reunion…" Haru gave Yuki a pat on the back. "Speaking of family…" Haru walked away with Rin as none other than Ayame ran to Yuki.

"Have fun Yuki." Haru called as Ayame went off on his ramblings.

"Yuki, my dear brother! It's been so long! I can't believe I get to be here and see you in action at your wonderful job! It's an honor to work here at this marvelous museum, isn't it!?" Yuki shoved Ayame away.

"Just let me work!" He yelled, weaving his way through the crowd away from his brother. He glanced around and sighed, sitting behind the front counter. Kyo, surprisingly, sat next to him.

"God…this job sucks…" He mumbled as Yuki glanced at him.

"I bet it would be better if it was just us…" Yuki muttered back. Both boys nodded as the Sohma clan continued to talk amongst themselves. The bright orange sun was setting as Yuki and Kyo sighed, both already thoroughly exhausted.

As night came, however, the room went totally silent. All Sohmas (And Tohru) were staring at the front of the building…

All were staring at the Tyrannosaurus skeleton display…

"Did it just…" Kyo said, but stopped.

"It did…It just moved…" Yuki said as the room filled with screams. The dinosaur stared taking huge thundering footsteps toward the group as everyone scattered. It roared loudly as Yuki and Kyo sprinted after the group, all the while thinking, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

This was gonna be a long night…


	3. Dinosaurs, Dragons, And The Curse!

There was no way to outrun it. The dinosaur was way too fast, and many of the Sohmas were slowing down.

"H-Hatori-San!" Momiji yelled, panting. Hatori turned behind him and saw the blonde.

"Hatori-San, talk to it! Talk to the dinosaur!" Momiji was close to wheezing now.

"Why the hell would he do that?!!" Kyo yelled, also breathing heavily.

"He's the dragon! That's the closest thing to a dinosaur, isn't it?!" Momiji and Yuki were both wheezing now.

"The curse was broken almost 5 years ago, remember? It won't make a difference!" Hatori shouted, trying to maintain his breathing.

"Besides, he's a seahorse anyway!" Shigure said with a smile, despite all this chaos.

"Shut up!" Hatori said. "Momiji, it won't make a difference!" He yelled again.

"You got a better idea? Just try it!" Haru yelled, on the verge of his Black Side. Rin was running beside him, but she groaned, clutching her stomach as she fell to the floor. Haru knelt next to her as Rin wheezed, leaning against him. Right behind them, however, was the skeleton of the tyrannosaurus rex…

"HATORI, DO SOMETHING!" Half the room screamed as Hatori jumped in front of Haru and Rin. The dinosaur stopped, lowering its head to Hatori's eye level. Rin and Haru stared at Hatori, both still panting, but Hatori showing no fear. Everyone held their breath as the dinosaur dropped one of its own bones in front of Hatori. It started acting like a puppy as the whole room said…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Hatori knelt down and picked up the bone. He threw it away from the group as the huge dinosaur chased after it. Hatori walked back to the silent group, muttering, "I'm too old for this…" Haru and Rin followed him.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief though, seeming to relax as if there wasn't a care in the world. Everything seemed to be ok…

Until they heard a roar upstairs…

"Oh no…what now?" All minds thought together. There was silence, until a small voice broke it.

"It's the lions…" Kisa said, eyes fearful. Haru stood next to her, gazing up the stairs with worried eyes.

"Wait…how would Kisa know that?" Kagura asked the stunned group, also staring up the marble stairs. No one could take their eyes off it.

"Kisa's the closest thing to a lion…She's the Tiger…" Momiji said, now staring at Tohru.

"B-but Momiji-Kun, the curse was broken…" She said softly. Momiji shook his head slightly.

"There's something here, because…" He walked over to Tohru, giving her a hug. In a puff of yellow smoke, there was Momiji…

As a small yellow rabbit…

"Because, when we're here, our curse is back…" the room was silent. Everyone was staring at Tohru and Momiji…until they heard a louder roar.

The lions had come down the stairs and were now face to face with Kureno (who had been at the head of the group while they were running). Everyone stared in shock as Kureno gulped. He knew the lions were thinking, "Mmmm…Chicken…"

The lions then moved their gaze to the rabbit and Tohru, licking their lips. Haru saw this, and took a step toward the two as the lions growled, moving at him.

"Haru don't!" Kisa whispered, standing between him and the lions. "The lions will eat you and most everyone else…" She took a step toward the lions. "Except, they won't eat me…" Kisa gulped, and stared at the lions as they gazed back. It was now a staring contest between the young Tiger and the hungry lions.

The room was silent except for the breathing of the big cats. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lions headed back up the stairs. A sigh of relief echoed throughout the building, but that wasn't the only sound now… the whole museum seemed abuzz with commotion, from upstairs and downstairs. Everyone looked around, as Haru pointed up the stairs.

A giant Wooly Mammoth was trumpeting at the top of the stairs. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at it. No one even averted their gaze from it as Momiji turned back to his human form…

"What the hell is going on here?" Hatori mumbled as everyone shook their head, unsure what was going on themselves. The noises and commotion continued, but Yuki cleared his throat.

"I-I should go lock up the lions, you know…In case they decide to come back down the stairs…" He was still eyeing the creatures and human statues wandering about. "K-Kisa, can you come with me in case the lions decide to eat me?" She nodded.

"Then I'm going too." Hiro said as he stood by Kisa.

"Me too." Haru said as Rin stood next to him nodding. She was obviously coming too.

"O-Ok… anyone else coming?" Yuki asked as the whole group raised their hands.

"Besides, if we stay together, it's safer…" Kagura said as half the group nodded.

"And we should figure out why the Curse is back…" Tohru said as the entire group nodded and muttered words of approval.

"Ok…Well, shall we be off?" Yuki said as the group nodded. Kyo walked over to Yuki.

"I have keys too, ya know…I'm standing with you…" Yuki smirked at him.

"Really? Or is it that you just don't want me to be the Hero the whole night?" Kyo looked at the ground, muttering a 'Shut up.'

"That's what I thought…" Yuki smiled, turning to the group. "Ok, off we go! To the hall of African Mammals!"

**Hey, it's Oki again! Claps and appreciation to all my reviewers! Thank you for taking the time to review! Well, once again, if anyone wants a certain event to happen in this story, just put that in a review! I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story!**

**-Oki**


	4. Lions and Monkeys and Huns Oh My!

The group headed up the stairs, looking at every detail. Rin held onto Haru's arm as he stood bravely near the front behind Kyo. Kisa held his other hand, nervously biting her sweater sleeve.

"_What's gonna happen?" _Haru thought, but gave a small smile to both Rin and Kisa, trying to reassure them.

_"If only I could reassure my thoughts…"_

Yuki couldn't help but gulp every few seconds, trying as hard as he could to stay his normal calm self. He glanced at the Orange-Head next to him, trying to detect any fear, insecurity, _anything!_ But, despite Yuki knowing most everything about Kyo, he could not find fear at all…

"_God, how does he do it?"_ Yuki couldn't help but think. For once, he admired Kyo for his bravery…for this short moment; maybe Yuki could get to be friends with Kyo.

_"Not likely…"_

Tohru tupped along behind most of the group, but stood next to Momiji. She was staring at her shoes as the group headed along. Something about this night scared her. Of all the work the whole group had done, and all the pain they had been through, Tohru had never been more satisfied when the curse was broken. Now, in one night, all of her hope was lost. The pain was back…

"_Why is it back?"_ Her eyes looked helpless. _"We've got to stop it…I don't want anyone else hurt again." _She got her traditional determined face, however, and said out loud, "We'll get through this! Just like before!" Everyone stopped and looked at her, most curious but some shocked.

"Wha-" Kyo started, but he heard roaring again. Everyone's head flipped back toward the Hall of African Mammals. They all gulped upon seeing the lions again. Kyo took a step forward, as did Kisa. Haru let her go reluctantly as she stood next to the other Orangey-Head. They both did a slight nod to one another as they faced the lions.

The second stare-down didn't go according to plan. The lions didn't even look at Kyo or Kisa; rather, they looked at all the different Zodiac Animals they could have for lunch. They started walking around the other two Cats, facing the large group. They all backed up, looking at each other nervously. Kisa gasped, looking at Hiro, then at Tohru, then at Haru.

"Hiro-Chan! Onee-Chan, Haru-Chan!" Kisa yelled, hoping the lions would listen. Nothing happened, however, except the worst thing:

_Panic._

The whole group ran as the lions followed suit. Everyone was screaming, scattering every which way. Kisa and Kyo stared in panic at their loved ones, knowing the two cats were pretty much the only safe people. Kyo stepped up, Kisa standing behind him. He breathed out shakily, but smirked determinedly.

"Oi! You stupid lions! Leave my damn family alone, or I'll serve you on a bun in the nearest McDonalds!" Kyo yelled louder than he ever had, and everyone stared at him, even, thankfully, the lions. They gave a slight glare, but began walking toward their cage. They growled at Kyo, and stared Kisa in the face before finally returning.

"Thank God…" was the first thing said by Kyo as the whole room let out a collective sigh. No one had time to relax long, however, since more animals were pouring out of the Hall of African Mammals.

"Lemme get the door. Can you guys try to get some of the animals back into the room?" Yuki said, running to the door, grabbing his keys, which had disappeared. Yuki fumbled around on his belt, searching. Kyo approached him.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He asked. "All the animals are back inside…just some ostriches had escaped, and Kureno talked them back in." Kyo looked at Yuki closely, and then smirked. "You lost your keys didn't you?" Yuki glared at him as Kyo laughed. "Ok, I'll lock up." He said, reaching for his keys… that weren't there either. Kyo's jaw dropped. "What the!?"

Ritsu looked into the cage timidly, watching the animals going by. He smiled gently, but backed away when some of the animals came too close…except for one animal.

"Ah! H-hello there…" A monkey perched on Ritsu's shoulder, looking curiously at him. Ritsu smiled slightly, admiring the familiar creature. It chattered at him, and Ritsu nodded to every word the monkey was saying.

"Oh, yes, I completely understand that. I am very timid my self. But I think you should just go up to her and tell her how you feel," Ritsu smiled after giving the Capuchin advice. "Oh, well, nice to meet you, Dexter. My name is Ritsu." They shook paws/hands as the monkey dropped two sets of keys on the floor, scampering away. Ritsu looked down at the keys, gasped, and ran toward Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki, Kyo! I'm so SORRY!" Ritsu was close to crying. Kyo slapped his forehead in frustration as Yuki sighed.

"What's wrong now, Ritsu?" Yuki asked as calm as he could. Ritsu sniffed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, Dexter, the monkey," He gestured to the cage, "I was talking to him and well…I NEVER REALIZED HE HAD YOUR KEYS! I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Shigure was standing behind him, giving a thumbs up.

"It's the Magic Touch!" He said after poking Ritsu in the side. Yuki and Kyo ignored Shigure and helped Ritsu up.

"Well then Monkey, where's our keys!?" Kyo asked angrily. Ritsu held up his palm, revealing both sets. Both Cat and Rat sighed gratefully.

"Thank you Ritsu…" Yuki bowed as Kyo scoffed, walking over to the cage and locking up.

Now that the African Mammals were locked up, what else was there to do? Everyone wondered the same thing…the museum was huge; so many things to explore…but what to start with?

"Let's go here, and here, and here, Oh, how about over here!" Momiji jumped around everywhere, Tohru following him and Kyo following her.

"Calm down! Damn Happy Rabbit…" Kyo muttered as Tohru stared at him. He sighed at her disappointed face as he said, "I'm sorry…But What if he breaks something, or gets lost? I don't want him gettin' me in trouble!" Kyo folded his arms. Tohru walked over to Momiji.

"Um…Momiji-Kun? How about we go to-" A scream was heard. Every head turned to the direction it came from.

"W-who's missing?" Yuki asked. Everyone glanced around until Haru said,

"Your Brother…"

Yuki slapped his forehead, muttering, "Wherever he is, I hope he stays there…"

The group headed off in the direction they heard Ayame scream, Yuki sulking behind most everyone. Shigure lead the group, a concerned look on his face. Hatori stood beside him, black hair in his face, looking positively uncaring.

"Aya! Aya, where are yoooouuuuu!!" Shigure whined, as Hatori sighed again.

"I'm sure he's fine, Shigure…" Hatori was ready to hit the Dog over the head. Shigure sniffed.

"But…Haa-San! It's Aya! Don't you care?" Shigure gave Hatori puppy-dog eyes. Hatori whacked him over the head.

"It's not like he got eaten or anything! He's fine!" Hatori folded his arms, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ayame straight ahead.

Ayame's face was stone white. His eyes were wide as he stared at the Neanderthal display. Everyone had a look of concern on his or her face, even Hatori.

"Aya!?" Shigure said, afraid to speak up for once. Ayame didn't move. Yuki took a step closer to his brother.

"Ayame?" Yuki asked, now face to face with him. "Ayame!?" He asked again, waving a hand in front of Ayame's face. No one moved…

"Yuki, my Dear Brother!!!! It's Just TERRIBLE!" Ayame yelled, collapsing in Yuki's arms who immediately shoved him off. Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief that Ayame wasn't dead.

"You idiot! We thought you were dead!" Yuki yelled back. Ayame merely pretended to fan himself, muttering things like, 'Oh, so much work to do,' and, 'Why me!?" Yuki sighed at his brother and joined the huge group again. Shigure went up to Ayame.

"Aya! What happened?" Shigure asked as Ayame sighed loudly.

"Look…" Ayame pointed at the Neanderthal display where the cavemen where noisily trying to make fire. Shigure looked at them closely.

"Yes Aya? What am I looking for exactly?" Shigure asked as Ayame gasped in unbelief.

"Can't you see, Gure-San!?" Ayame kept on pointing. The rest of the group at this point was impatiently tapping their feet or checking their watches. "Look at their CLOTHES!" Ayame fell to the floor dramatically, still pointing at the display. Everyone collectively groaned.

"Ayame! You idiot! This was just about clothes?! We could've been through half the museum by now!" Hiro yelled, Kisa nervously standing next to him.

"Well, Aya, if their clothes are so ugly, then why not give them yours?" Shigure said with a smile. Everyone yelled at him in disgust.

"Hell no! I don't want a naked guy running through the museum!" Kyo yelled.

"Shigure, you perv!" Yuki rested his head in his hand. Shigure merely shrugged, folding his arms.

"It was merely a suggestion…I know I wouldn't mind," Shigure smiled at Ayame while everyone either groaned or covered their eyes from the images that were forming…

"Well, I shall just have to whip something up myself!" Ayame took a bag out of nowhere and opened it up. Everyone stared at him awkwardly as he took out numerous articles of clothing. Yuki cleared his throat.

"All in favor of leaving Ayame here and exploring the museum?" He whispered.

"I…" Everyone said back as they edged away from the crazy fashion designer…

Everyone found something to occupy themselves as they walked around the museum. Everything seemed ok and non-threatening…

Until they heard a shout from across the museum.

"W-who are they?" Kagura asked timidly, pointing at a group of rough-looking men running toward the Sohmas. Yuki turned to Shigure and Hatori.

"Do you guys have any idea?" He asked, eyes now looking at the men coming closer.

"I dunno…" Shigure shrugged as Hatori shook his head. "Wait!" Shigure shouted as everyone stared at him.

"I think I did research on them for one of my novels titled: "Mountain of Love," Everyone rolled their eyes but waited for Shigure to continue. "If I believe so correctly, they are the Huns, led by Attila the Hun!" Shigure smiled at his triumph.

"Are they dangerous?" Kureno asked, staring at the men who were closing in on the Sohmas.

"Only if we're strangers to them!" Shigure said, still smiling. Everyone stared at him.

"Ah…" Shigure lost his smile as everyone started running, the Huns right behind them…

**Hey, Oki here! Sorry it's longer, but I hadn't updated in a while, so I thought if I updated with a lot, then people wouldn't be so mad at me…(sweatdrop). Lol, so anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4, and Claps and free Cookies to all my reviewers! I've never written a story this popular! I thank you guys so much! Ok, so anyway, Review with a comment or suggestion for the story! Thank You All!!!**

**Oki**


End file.
